


Chainsmoker

by ouiripon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Disorder, M/M, OCD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouiripon/pseuds/ouiripon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a semi-unemployed man at his 5th apartment and is once again on the verge of getting kicked out. Eren is a college senior of Rose university majoring in Film production, and is in need of a thesis topic to make a documentary about. After coincidental circumstances, craigslist, and post-its, Levi becomes Eren's new project, and Eren becomes Levi's savior in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Correspondence

* * *

**Levi Ackerman** <levi.ackerman@gmail.com>

to me <EJ330@gmail.com>

 

> Hello,
> 
> I came across your ad on craigslist regarding your apartment, and I’m interested. I have a few questions before I accept your offer:
> 
> 1) Where is your apartment exactly
> 
> 2) Do you own pets, and
> 
> 3) How much is the rent in total?
> 
> Levi

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Eren J** <EJ330@gmail.com>

to Levi <levi.ackerman@gmail.com>

 

> Hello there, sir Levi!
> 
> So glad to hear about your interest. I’m in the Trost Apartment Complex, fifth floor, not telling you which room exactly for now. No, I don’t own pets (but I’m planning to own one), and unfortunately, the rent is a secret for now. I have a few questions of my own: Where do _you_ live, why do you need a room to rent, and are you up for meeting in person to talk about this more? Let’s get to know each other!
> 
> Eren

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Levi Ackerman** <levi.ackerman@gmail.com>

to me <EJ330@gmail.com>

 

> It’s a mystery how you can type up a response so quickly, it’s barely been 5 minutes since I sent you that email.
> 
> Anyway, for someone trying to rent out a room, your answers are pretty vague for me to consider. What kind of pet do you plan on owning? I am particular about the state of affairs of the room, particularly about the cleanliness. As for your questions:
> 
>   1. I live in the Trost Apartment Complex too, but like you, I’m inclined to withhold the details.
> 
>   2. Classified information.
> 
>   3. How will I know if I’m just walking into a scam where you’ll take my money and run?
> 
> 

> 
> Cheers.
> 
> Levi

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Eren J** <EJ330@gmail.com>

to Levi <levi.ackerman@gmail.com>

 

> Well, it’s not that strange, considering it’s a short message… and as for the vagueness, can’t be too careful on the internet, right? You might actually be a scary, old man planning to do nasty things in my sleep for cheap rent... Kidding aside, we won’t be able to prove each other’s credibility until we see each other face to face, ya feel? At least it's pretty convenient we’re in the same building! We can meet up in the cafe on the ground floor. If I look the least bit shady, I won’t take any offense when you run away. Hopefully you don’t run away. Not that you have any reason to, anyway. Yeah.
> 
> Eren
> 
> P.S. exactly _how particular_ are you about hygiene

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Levi Ackerman** <levi.ackerman@gmail.com>

to me <EJ330@gmail.com>

 

> _Touché_. People do say I’m intimidating, so you might’ve hit 2 marks out of 3. Could also suggest that you are the same, “ya feel”? our anonymity is doing nothing for us. Do you have a description of yourself so I can find you? Or should I use the “scary, old man” as a basis? I’m free 6pm today. I’ll meet you at the table by the door.
> 
> ...and yes, I am very, _very particular_. I hope that won’t be too much an annoyance on your part.
> 
> Levi

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Eren J** <EJ330@gmail.com>

to Levi <levi.ackerman@gmail.com>

 

> well then Mr. Proper English, I'm calling it a date. For the description part, I have brown hair… green eyes? Doesn’t seem to fit the whole “scary old man” thing we’re going for. How about you? See you downstairs!
> 
> (and I hope so too. about the annoyance thing.)
> 
> Eren

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Levi Ackerman** <levi.ackerman@gmail.com>

to me <EJ330@gmail.com>

 

> No need, I’ll find you.
> 
>  
> 
> Levi

* * *

 

 

**A/N**

and that's a wrap on the start! hi hello, this has been an idea I've been playing around in my head for a while, and i hope you stick around to see the end of it! there is 1% chance of anything nsfw happening here, but there will be heavy mention of anxiety disorders and subtle hints of abuse. other than that, let's just all see where our dear Eren and Levi will end up in.

It's my target to update this weekly, and I'll try my best to keep it up, heh.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, this guy isn't in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never good with deadlines. I'm two days late, but here it is!

Eren should really start waking up earlier. It wasn’t that he slept in an ungodly hour every day, it’s just that his body really loves its sleep. What his body didn’t appreciate in the morning was the cold jolt in his stomach when he woke up from his nap at 6:30, when his meeting with his possible future roommate started _thirty minutes ago_.

If he woke up earlier, he would’ve been able to avoid this uncomfortable silence between the two in the resident coffee shop. Eren felt sweat bead on his neck, but resisted the urge to wipe it. This Levi guy was just keeping quiet, his narrow, gray eyes pointedly glaring at him. Well, you fucked it up now, Jaeger _._

Eren cleared his throat. “S-sorry for being late,” he finally said, giving off a (hopefully) apologetic smile. “There were things I attended to.”

Levi still kept quiet, letting Eren’s words sink in and dissipate with the wind. “You’d think,” he said, “that since we both live in this building, we’d be able to get here on time easily.” He sighed, shaking his head slightly. “But yeah whatever, what’s done is done. What were you doing, watching porn?” Levi stared while Eren choked on his coffee.

“W-what, no!” Eren blurted out, setting his cup down. He really wasn’t doing anything like that, but it came out nervous and way too quickly. Levi snorted, much to his embarrassment. “Cut it off, I really wasn’t! I had--classes. Classes to go to.” Smooth.

“Classes?” Levi frowned, “It’s pretty late to have classes.”

Eren shrugged, looking at a direction that was not in Levi’s direction. “I--yeah, I mean it’s not that uncommon to have classes late, right? I’m not the early bird type, so I try to schedule my classes late.” Levi knitted his eyebrows further. _Shit, he doesn’t buy it_.

“You’re in college?”

 _What the shit?_ “Yeah...yeah, Rose University. The one along this road, by the Trost district?” Now he wasn’t being assuming or anything, but he was pretty sure he didn’t have the face of a grade schooler or anything… Did he? Maybe he should lay off the razor in the next few months.

“Huh.” Levi stared into his coffee for a moment, lips pursed. Eren fiddled with the napkin that accompanied his chocolate frappe. “For a college kid, you don’t seem that sleep-deprived. Freshman?”

Eren shrugged, a lazy grin creeping at the corners of his mouth. “Perks of being a late riser, I guess? I’m a senior, film major.”

Levi paused. “Well, I’m not in college.” Levi brushed his hair out of his eyes, and wiped down his hands. “Shitty place to be, if you ask me.” he added dryly.

“So… you graduated?” Eren eyed him carefully. Things were getting interesting. Looks like he had a change of plans now. “Or never been?”

Levi grunted, and carefully sipped from his cup. “I wasn’t the richest in my area, and the guy that took me in… well, let’s just say the asshole wasn’t the best influence. Never got me into college. So are you gonna tell me why your rate is so low?"

Eren sat back. “I’ll tell you if you tell me a bit more about yourself.”

“What?”

“I have my reasons.” Eren’s eyes were sparkling, like a little kid getting the best gift ever on Christmas. “I honestly thought I’d be rooming with a student from Trost, but seeing as you’re a special case, it might turn out differently.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “‘Special case?’”

“I-I mean,” Eren stuttered, averting his eyes away in embarrassment, “I’m not saying anything bad, but y’know, I was looking for a partner to help me with my thesis in exchange for the rent.” He chanced a glance at the black-haired companion, who was clearly taking no shit today. “But you might be able to do something a little bit more.”

“...and that is?”

“...Maybe you could be the subject for my thesis film…”

Eren had once pulled down Jean’s pants in the university hallway. He once accidentally slapped a girl’s ass. He had done many embarrassing things, but nothing felt as uncomfortable as the silence Eren knew Levi was stretching just to show how done he was. Fidgeting, Eren started to speak to justify his pitch, until Levi finally reacted.

“If I agree, and you find nothing interesting in my life to tell about, will you kick me out?

Eren blinked.

Uh.

“P-probably not? That’s pretty much a dick move, but you could still help me out with my thesis.”

“So your rent is incredibly low because you’re essentially bribing someone with money to help you out in your final exam.”

“More or less.”

“Maybe.”

“Hey!” Eren protested, “It’s not a bad deal. I could’ve been a shady drug dealer for all you know.”

“And you aren’t?” Levi leaned in, staring directly at Eren’s face. “How would you know if I wasn’t the type?”

Eren opened his mouth to answer, but closed it. He did the same thing again. How did it not occur to him that the guy sitting across him wasn’t anything suspicious? The guy had a pretty sour look on default, and he actually never said much about himself. After a moment of thought, Eren shrugged.

“I don’t,” he said simply, “I guess I’m trusting my intuition on this. Plus, it might be useful to have a shady drug dealer next door in case I need a joint.”

“I’ll lay them on the kitchen table if you want one.” Levi said, snorting a bit. “I don’t really have much of a choice, since money isn’t an easy asset to get my hands on right now. Will you get pets?”

“Still thinking about it.” Eren said, “you got allergies?”

“You could say that.” he replied, “Do you clean your apartment?”

“To a reasonable degree, yeah.” Eren didn’t exactly know the extent of this guy’s clean freak habits, but hopefully it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. “You have any weird habits?”

“...a few, but I don’t think it’ll matter in the long run.” Levi picked up his coffee and broke eye contact. Eren didn’t even notice he had one, his gaze fixed on the intensity of the guy’s expression. There was something in his voice at that moment that made the hairs on his neck stand. Levi tightened his grip on his cup of joe ever so slightly.

For a quiet guy, there was something about him that seemed so broken.

“I think I can tolerate weird shit.” Eren promised, “I won’t tell on anyone.” He didn’t even know why he had to reassure the guy, but something in his gut told him there was something more to it. Levi blinked, and quietly set his coffee down.

“There’s no one to tell anything to.”

Well that was a depressing reply. Eren put his own drink to his lips. “Who knows what the future will hold, right? Do you work?”

“Yeah, a few jobs here and there.”

“What kind of jobs?”

“Classified information.”

“C’mon, if I’m making a documentary about you, I gotta know these things. I won’t judge you if you’re a stripper in a gay bar.” It would be an interesting documentary for sure.

Levi’s mouth twitched. “No.”

“Too far?”

“This documentary thing might really not work out. I’m really boring.”

“I beg to differ.” Eren wagged his eyebrows, “You’ve been pretty entertaining until now.” He actually wasn’t. But his intuition was never wrong. There was something to this guy that could make a great story. Levi sighed, and brushed his hair off his eyes again. His eyes were really, solidly, and deeply gray. It was mesmerizing.

“Construction. Is that enough?”

“Huh.” Eren took a closer look at the other guy. Levi had a stocky frame, but he looked well-built. Seemed pretty reasonable. “How old are you?”

“Thirty-four.”

Damn. This guy definitely wasn’t in college.

“Well, I take it that you’re taking the offer?” Eren raised his cup half-jokingly.

“Don’t have a choice, right?” Levi sighed, raising his cup slightly in return.

“You make it sound like I’m the worst roommate ever.”

“Who knows, right?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Anyway, you live here, right? When do you wanna move out?”

“I’ll be free in the morning.” was Levi’s reply, as he wiped his hands again on the cafe napkins provided.

“I’m not the early bird, but sure thing.”

“Guess you’ll have to start changing your habits then.”

“Gotta keep up the good rep, right?”

“It’s a date then.”

Levi stands up, and walks briskly out of the cafe vicinity and into the elevator on the ground floor, leaving his coffee and Eren motionless. Eren blinked and turned around to see the doors just close on Levi’s face staring back. He could’ve sworn there was a smug smile on that guy’s face.

The first thing that registered in Eren’s mind was that Levi was short as fuck.

The second one was that that was the first time he saw Levi get close to a smile the entire time they talked.

 


	3. Bacon n' Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't do flannel. But he can do breakfast.

“God, I’ve never seen anyone look so college.”

       

Eren didn’t do morning routines. He preferred not to do anything in the morning that he could do in the latter part of the day, and compromise his daily ten-hour sleep. He didn’t do flannel shirts either, a hassle he preferred not to go through in favor for a much simpler T-shirt and shorts. Showers in the morning? Nobody even saw him during the wee hours of the day, so that was another chore Eren didn’t bother with.

       Yet, here he was, in front of Levi, outside his room at 7 in the morning, freshly showered, donned in warm red flannel. The sun was shyly peeking out, an indication of the goddamn hour nobody should be awake for. If it weren’t for the subtle dark circles under his eyes, Eren would’ve looked pretty dapper. Levi scrunched his nose, looked at Eren from top to bottom from the opposite side of his door, then nodded.

       “Yeah, definitely college.”

       “What did you expect me to wear?” Eren grumbled, going in as Levi opened the door wider. “Nobody ever told me it was this chilly in the morning.”

       Plain. That was the word Eren found himself using to describe Levi’s room. If not plain, it was pretty bare. The kitchen bar on the right was devoid of anything, and the living area in front of him was only filled with a desk pushed against a window, and a chair beside it.

       “Not really one for interior design, huh?” Eren commented.

       “Never really saw the use,” Levi said, closing the door with a click. “Extra cost, extra maintenance, and extra shit when I move? No thanks.”

       Eren walked around. A mini corridor a little further in led to two rooms. To the left, as Eren guessed, was the bedroom. The walls were the usual red the apartment complex sported, and a single-sized bed lay in the side, a cabinet on the other. That was pretty much it. Same with the bathroom.

       “Might lighten up the mood if you put some character in your walls.”

       “You think I need lightening up?”

       Levi’s voice was suddenly right at Eren’s ear, and Eren whipped around, accidentally hitting his shoulder on Levi’s. Well _damn_ , that hurt. Up close, Levi’s build was a lot more muscular than he originally appeared. Maybe it was the white shirt. Eren’s gaze moved upward to Levi frown, and the room’s temperature dropped just a wee little bit.

       “Um, no of course not.”

       Levi’s frown relaxed, and walked into the bedroom. He opened the cabinet, brought out a cardboard box, and set it on the wooden floor. He brought out another one, and closed the cabinet door with his foot. “Anyway, here’s everything.” he said, nudging the boxes closer to Eren.

       “This is it?” Eren said, confused.

       “Yeah,” Levi crossed his arms, “I pack light.”

“No kidding.” Eren muttered. He felt the familiar stare pierce him as he bent down to grab a box. “I guess moving in won’t be as hard as I imagined it to be.”

“Perks of keeping your living quarters simple.” Levi bent over, and picked up the other box. He straightened up and curtly nodded at the direction of the door. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah,” Eren said, holding his box firmly.

Levi was ahead of him, and Eren finally got the chance to actually look at Levi properly. (Not that he was making an effort not to look at him.) His eyes grazed the subtle curves in Levi’s physique, going down from tendon to muscle that tensed at every movement. He was ripped, and the shirt he wore did nothing to hide it. The way he shifted the box to one arm to grab the keys in his pocket contracted his biceps toned with hard labor. Every turn of his head intensified the sharpness of his jaw line. Eren’s gaze traveled down, appreciating the way Levi’s pants hugged his ass when he walked--

Okay Jaeger, you need to stop.

“Ran out of things to say?” Levi called out, sarcasm dripping from every vowel. Eren snapped out of his reverie. They were walking along the hallway that led to the various rooms in the complex.

“It’s not really polite to point out people’s awkwardness.” Eren snorted, shaking his head. Armin’s voice floated into his mind, _Oh Eren, you’re way too homo for your own good._

Oh Armin, how on point you are.

“It’s true,” Levi shrugged, his back turned. “Your usual prattling died down.”

“I’m just appreciating the morning breeze.”

“There is no breeze, Eren.”

“It was a figure of speech.” Eren huffed, adjusting the box in his arms. “Do you even know where you’re going?”

Levi shrugged. “We haven’t reached the staircase nor the elevator. Care to enlighten me before I lead us to God knows where. Maybe--” he let out a fake gasp. “The janitor’s closet??”

Eren grimaced. “It’s way too early to deal with this.”

“You need to redefine your definition of ‘early’.”

“I think you need to.”

“So where do we go now, whippersnapper?”

“ _Did you just call me--_ ”

They stopped in front of the staircase that led to the lower and upper floors. Levi shifted his box to one arm and fished out a phone in his pocket, texted into it, and flipped (oh my god, it’s a flip phone) it shut. “Now is that any way to talk to your elders?”

Eren was momentarily at a loss of words. It completely slipped his mind that this guy was a solid ten years older. Maybe it was the height, or his sarcasm, or his build that made Eren believe that he was some fresh grad with a snappy sense of humor.

“Well, your height makes me forget sometimes.”

“Well fuck you.” Levi replied simply, putting his phone back into his pocket. “Now for the millionth time, where’s your room?”

“You’re right beside it.” Eren jerked his head at the direction of the room right beside the staircase.

“No shit.”

“Why would you even be surprised?”

Levi’s mouth twitched for a second into what seemed to be a smile. “Well, what a coincidence.”

“No kidding,” Eren rolled his eyes, holding out his box to him. “Hey, hold this for me--anyway yeah, how long have you been here? I haven’t seen you around, and I’ve been here for a while.”

“Not long.” Levi said, getting the box. “Money isn’t easy to come by.”

“Huh,” Eren fumbled for his keys from his back pocket. “True.”

Silence followed as Eren opened his door, leading the two of them inside.

Eren’s room, in contrast to Levi’s, was infinitely more shades chaotic. It had a similar layout as Levi’s, except movie posters were taped, overlapping each other, on one wall. A rug lay in the living room, a TV placed on the left side, and a desk beside it, under a window. The floor was littered with papers and an empty pizza box lay on the kitchen bar.

Suddenly, Eren felt an insanely ominous presence behind him. Slowly, Eren turned his head to Levi’s direction.

Levi’s face was obscured by the two boxes stacked in his arms, but his arms were slightly shaking, knuckles white. Particular about hygiene, huh.

Eren cleared his throat, and took a box from him. “Sorry, didn’t have time to--”

He thought Levi was intimidating enough, but his blood never ran this cold when he saw the murderous look that clouded Levi’s expression. Out of panic, he accidentally set the box back onto the other one in his arms to cover his face.

“--Never mind.”

“It’s...fine.” Levi said stiffly behind the box. “Get the damn box already.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Eren hastily said, getting the box back. His face burned red with embarrassment because _oh my god you’re already on the wrong foot on your first day_. “I didn’t get to clean up since you know, it’s early and all,” he blabbered more excuses for his mess until Levi spoke up.

“It’s okay.” Levi said firmly. “Where’s the room?”

“Oh yeah,” Eren hurriedly went across the living room and stopped at the first door to the left in the mini hallway. “Here”

Levi made his way, his nose scrunching up in mild disgust, “We really need to talk about your hygiene before I get settled in.”

“Yeah,” Eren said, opening the door. The room was exactly how Levi’s was: blank and empty, save for a bed and a bedside table. He walked in the room, and made motions to set the box down on the bed, “We can always fix that later--”

“Wait a minute.” Levi said through gritted teeth.

“Huh?” Eren stopped midway. “What’s wrong?”

“First,” he pointed violently on the patch floor beside the bed, “leave the box there.”

Resigned, Eren carefully set it down on the said spot.

“Second,” Levi continued. “We are going to fix that now.”

Silence. Eren gaped incredulously at the shorter man.

“Can it wait ‘til the afternoon?” Eren reasoned, “I mean--”

“No,” Levi insisted, “ _Now._ ”

* * *

 

“We’ve been at this for two hours.” Eren complained, wiping down the kitchen top for the third time.

“If you don’t clean properly, it’s going to continue.” Levi said, shuffling the scattered papers and setting them neatly on the table that he scrubbed furiously for thirty minutes.

“When you said you were particular about hygiene, I didn’t know it was this bad.”

“Shut up and keep scrubbing.”

The two wiped down every surface of Eren’s room at least twice, and arranged everything that could be arranged thrice, Eren’s back started to ache. “I’ve got class in a few hours.” he sighed, straightening his spine. “Let’s take a break first?”

Levi looked up from his arranging, expression as sour as ever. “It’s only been two hours.”

“I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“I’m fine.” Levi insisted. A sound escaped his stomach, giving him away.

Eren smiled a bit. “Gotcha.”

Levi grumbled in defeat, “Whatever. Are you ordering in?”

Eren shook his head, opening the newly arranged fridge. “Nah, dude. I can cook,” He looked around, and grabbed the egg tray and the frozen bacon block. “A lot cheaper than ordering in.”

“You cook.” Levi’s deadpan floated into the crevices of the fridge. “Wow.”

“I’m not that bad.” Eren said defensively, poking his head above the fridge door. Levi was sitting on the couch beside the TV, staring at him with quiet incredulity. “Really, I cook every day. No one’s died yet of my cooking.”

Levi sighed and shrugged. “Guess we’ll see.” He stood up and dragged a chair nearer to the kitchen table top. “How many have had the blessing of having you as a cook?”

“One.” was Eren’s prompt reply, preparing the omelet. ( _“Wash your hands, fuck. What’s wrong with you?”_ ) “You’d be the second.”

The rest of the time preparing was spent in silence, the sizzling of the bacon and omelet filling the air with a pleasant scent of breakfast. Eren focused on the task at hand, easily flipping the food this way and that. I’ve been way on the edge today, Eren thought. He flipped the bacon over. Was it because of the early hours of the morning? Or was it because of his new roommate? He flipped over the omelet. What was there to be so worked up over? Eren shook his head as he slid the bacon into an empty plate. “Hey, are you vegetarian?”

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Levi sighed.

“That’s a relief to hear,” Eren said, giving the omelet one last flip before sliding it into the same plate. “You’re gonna be experiencing a lot of meat under this roof.” He sliced the omelet into half and put the other half on another plate. He did the same with half of the bacon pieces. “Hope this is as good as your mother’s.” He brought the two plates to Levi, setting one in front of him. Levi looked at the plate for a moment.

“I wouldn’t know.” Levi finally said, grabbing two forks from the utensils tray on the side and handing one to Eren.

Eren took the fork with thanks and sat on the stool opposite of him. “Wouldn’t know what?”

“How my mother’s cooking tasted like.” Levi shrugged, and dug in. Eren paused before he dug in himself.

“Oh.” His ears felt warm all of a sudden. “Shit, sorry. Did she…?”

“Pass away?” Levi chewed thoughtfully then swallowed. “I wouldn’t know either. I didn’t really know my parents. Also, could you move away a bit?”

Eren leaned back. He always had a habit of leaning in too far. “Sorry. Who did you stay with if it wasn’t your parents?”

Levi stayed silent and looked down, choosing to fork another mouthful of omelet into his mouth.

“I mean, you did say before that someone took you in,” Eren continued, “I thought maybe he was a mentor or something.”

“Did I say that?” Levi said absentmindedly, playing with his bacon. “Looks like your track record’s clean for today.” Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I mean your cooking wasn’t bad.”

“Oh,” Eren felt an odd sense of relief in his chest. “Good to hear.” Looks like he’d have to drop the subject for now. Levi clearly didn’t want to talk about it. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

After some time, Levi finally spoke up. “When are your classes anyway?”

“Oh, it’s--” Eren glanced at the clock then jumped. “Fuck, it’s already 12?” He swallowed the remaining omelet and grabbed his messenger bag from the sofa. “Sorry dude, can you clean up? Class starts in a few minutes and I have no free cuts left!”

Levi clucked his tongue as he took the two plates. “Shame on you.”

Eren smiled apologetically, “I’ll make it up to you later!” he said before exiting the room.

 

God, Armin was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a minute late, but that doesn't matter............ too much......... rig ht........
> 
> feel free to message me at @hotwhitemetalflakes on tumblr if you have any comments, questions or suggestions!! slowly getting back into the groove of writing again and that makes me happy wahuu


End file.
